No heroes
by daimaouguilmon
Summary: Bobby Hill becomes a superhero vigilate and has to deal with parents, bloodlines and insane superegoed villians.
1. Chapter 1

Bursting out of the door with guns blazing a young man clutched a small bag as he ran from the officers, perhaps it was not a very bright plan to smash and grab in a jewelry store when there was two cops outside - in fact it was down right stupid - but Ricks Mook was not that smart to begin with. But what he lacked in intelligence he, somehow, made up for it in insight as he dove into the awaiting car with his pal, Jimmy Wheelmen, peeling out just in time for the officers to exit the store.

"Hey, hey, check out what I got" Ricks pulled out a diamond necklace out of the bag which Jimmy nodded. "Oh much do you think these will get us?"

"25-to-life if you don't let me concentrate on the damn road!" the car took a sharp turn into some piled boxes as the police was closing in on the two, once in a straight away Jimmy shifted into high gear and floored it. With the gap growing with second a silly grin crossed the crook's face, taking sharp turns and cutting off people he knew that they will get away. They even tried to run down random pedestrians, which seemed to get out of the way just in time.

"Dude, old guy in trenchcoat!" Ricks pointed out as they crash through a fruit stand, true to his word there was a slightly hunched figure in a black trenchcoat with a large hat that matched. "I bet you can't hit 'im." Jimmy just sneered at the challenge as the car swerved, changing direction and aimed specifically for the figure. The man, who had just noticed the large buick speeding towards him, just stood frozen, the two crooks laughed in maniacal glee as the car barreled down upon the pedestrian. It was too close and going to fast to dodge, there was going to be road pizza for sure.

There was a loud thudding sound as the body hit the pavement, skidding several feet as his skin was peeled off a bit from the friction and speed as his skull shattered into a million pieces. Ricks laid there dead as his partner had suffered whiplash as the buick rolled back from the impact, the entire front end had been collapsed by sheer force. The figure stood there unharmed as he pulled his fist out of the remains of the ruined hood, the wailing of a siren alerted him that it was time to leave but he stayed long enough to leave behind one item, as the police got there they saw the figure lead into the air and into the darkness before they could even pull up. After inspecting the scene they did find one thing.

The calling card of the Kamaitachi.

-I-I-I-I-I-

"It says here that a vigilante had demolished a speeding car after a jewelry store robbery." Bobby Hill had just sat down for breakfast when his mother prattled off about the events of last night, she laid down the paper while looking over at Hank. "It said that the police suspect it's the Kahma-e-tay-che," flinching at the mangling of the name Bobby went on eating his breakfast.

"Not this again." Hank spoke in his usual no-non-sense tone, "there is no such thing as a Kahma-e-tay-che, I even surprised that the Arlen times would run this garbage."

"I heard that the Kamaitachi is a half man/half beast that breaths fire and flies." Luann weighed in which earned Hank and Peggy's strange looks, "what? It's in the newspaper, and on the news even."

Hank sighed, "the world ain't right."

"Well," Bobby finished off his breakfast, "I'm off to Joseph's."

"Be back before dinner." his mother called out as he left the house, as he closed the door he took in a deep breath. It was getting harder and harder not to correct them about the strange vigilante that had appeared a few months ago but he knew not to go around correcting his family about this, or anything else really, or they might go poking around where they do not belong.

Heading over to his friends he knew it was dangerous what he was doing, but something was causing him to act out, to perform such actions without much thought or will sometimes and he knows it will cause a lot of problems down the road yet it still grips him and will not let go for love nor money. Of course some would even say he enjoyed his ventures. When he reached the Gribble residence all of these thoughts were pushed aside for the time being, putting on his false facade he knocked.

"Hey dude," Joseph greeted as he opened the door. His voice was in the usual monotone as he leaned against the doorway, "did ya' hear about that hero guy?"

"The one that stopped a speeding car with his fist?" Bobby smiled a little.

"Isn't that awesome?" Joseph's voice seemed to get excited a bit, "I heard that one of them died because the guy actually reached in, pulled him out and beat the other guy with the guy."

"Naw, I heard he just went through the windshield." Bobby corrected him as they gone inside, heading for the living room where they usually hang out he noticed a photo album laying open on the table. When close enough Bobby noticed that inside were new articles containing stories of the "Kamaitachi". "What's this?"

"Dad's compiling all of the info he can on the hero-dude," Joseph mentioned as he turned on the tv. "He's working on the theory that he's really an alien came here to correct human law."

"Right" Bobby drawn out as the duo started a game of Halo 2, "what do you think he is?"

"I think he's some kind of alien experiment that got loose and is seeking revenge," with those words Bobby silently wondered if Dale was really the boy's father because there was no way he could have come up with something like that without being a little Gribble. "I bet he gets the chicks."

"Whatever, Joseph."

-I-I-I-I-I-

A week had passed since the news had been released of the jewelry store heist stopped by the Kamaitachi.

It was the talk of the town, the new and dangerous yet mysterious vigilante that had been on the prowl almost a while now. Everyone had been talking about it, there was really no escape from the Kama-fever, even in the ally.

"... And that is my theory of what the Kamaitachi, or sickle weasel, really is." Dale had finished his speech as the others were just sipping their beers, "what you think?"

Hank sighed, "I think everyone is getting too carried away with this Kahma-whatever that it's getting asinine."

"But he'd stopped a car with his bare hands," Bill mentioned.

"True, and he also threw a manhole cover into a stolen bank truck to stop the robber and was able to leap over five hundred feet into the air." Dale added.

"Dang it, do you hear yourselves?" the propane salesman snapped, "there is no way any of that is possible."

"I don't know man, I seen dang ol' strange things as a dang ol' crime photographer, man, but it was like, dang ol' Dale said 'manhole cover in truck,' I mean the thing sliced the dang ol' head off and, dang ol', buick was crushed to a pulp." Boomhaugher sipped his beer as he looked off to the side.

"Well there has to be a logical explanation for it," Hank looked down at the ground. "And it does not mean aliens, Dale."

"Well, how do you explain it?" Bill inquired, all eyes were focused on him.

Hank shifted a bit, "I can't, for now but I know there is a logical reason, you know this all could be a hoax."

"There's some dang ol' bodies at the place of corpses morgue that dang ol' speak other wise." Hank, feeling defeated, walked away from the ally.

"Had anyone else notice how well formed the Kamaitachi's legs are?" with those words the others moved a little away from Bill.

-I-I-I-I-I-

The Hill house during dinner was a bit silent, with the exception of the sound of food being chewed everyone was a little more quiet then usual. Of course the topic that wanted to be spoken was unofficially banned from the expression on Hank's face, so another topic had to be picked. As far from the hero business as possible.

"How was Joseph today?" Peggy looked over at her son.

Bobby shrugged, "same ol', same ol'."

"What about you Luann, how's your day?" Peggy quickly switched the subject.

"Well, there was this thing about that..." before any more could be said Hank cleared his throat.

"You know the try outs are in a few months," Hank quickly changed the subject. "Bobby,you got any plans for that?"

"Not really," he shifted through the mashed potatoes. "I figure that maybe this year I should try to be the motivation from the side lines." Hank was going to say something but kept silent, there was no real way of winning tonight.

-I-I-I-I-I-

Once dinner was finished and time marched on until everyone was in bed Bobby awaken, he turned his head towards the alarm clock. It was about two in the morning, like many other nights he had woken with the urge to roam. To go out into the night, tonight was no different.

Quietly he snuck out of the house and headed over to the Gribble house where he had kept his "equipment" in a duffle bag in some bushes near the back, it was here he would change. Taking a fast glance around the area he would discard his clothes as his body would warp and reform itself as he shuffle around the bag for his costume.

Once finished the young man would slip out into the night and be prepared for anything that comes his way.

The Kamaitachi stood proud in the moonlight.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-

The window slid open as he climbed back into the house before closing it and quickly climbing into bed, it was somewhere between four or five when he glanced at the alarm while slowly crawling under the covers. Like always he fell to sleep hard and fast, but by morning he would be completely refreshed and acting like nothing happened. It was a common cycle, one that he had been carrying on for a while now and had never been caught.

... Until now.

The door flung open and the silhouettes of Hank and Peggy Hill were standing in the hallway light that streamed into the darken room, Bobby was pretending to be suddenly waken but knew from their expressions they were not buying it.

"Kitchen, now!"

-I-I-I-I-I-

"How could, why, do you know, Gah." Hank had not stopped pacing around the kitchen floor as Bobby was too nervous trying to figure if they had figured out that his secret or they just thought he was sneaking out to parties or other normal stuff.

"Are you insane!" Peggy pounded on the table, she was quiet lit up and ready to tear into him yet still restrained herself. "Are you utterly insane?"

"May I ask a question?" Bobby was acting clueless and flinched when they replied with the standardized "what?" shout at high volume of their voices but retained some of that clueless mannerism. "What is this about?"

"What is this about?" Peggy echoed, "what is this about? It's about you sneaking off in the middle of the night, getting into that costume of your's and single handedly became one of the biggest black sheep this family has!"

Bobby just raised a brow, Hank had reached for an object on the fridge and flung it onto the table where several photographs of Bobby climbing into the shrubs and emerging as the Kamaitachi spilled onto the table. "Explain yourself, mister." Bobby looked them over, he knew it was time to come clean about it all.

"It's a long story." Bobby began.

"I bet, start from the beginning. Like where'd you get the costume?" Hank's tone was emotionless, but firm.

"It's not a costume." Bobby sighed while they stared at him as he leaned back in the chair slowly rolling up his right sleeve, "it's this."

Hank reeled back as Peggy did a double take, right before them their son's arm had changed shape.

"And as for my story, it started a year ago. After finding myself waking up outside a lot over the course of a few weeks, I'll skip to the interesting part where I had learn of this ablity after ..."

_**-----AUTHOR'S NOTE-----**_

This story is basically random and has no real sense or reason except for pure fun so sit back and enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

He was freaked, how could this be happening to him as he stared at the mirror. His clothes were badly torn and his body had complete changed into that of a monster, tall, thin and very well toned but a monster none the less but worst yet. He had accidentally broken his mother's third boggle trophy. It was not in malice or act of rebellion, it got in the way of his arm swing during of his bodies involuntary twitching as it modeled itself into this form. Now it laid on the floor in two pieces and he knew by tomorrow his parents would be back from the propane expo in Dallas and he will be officially dead.

_Okay, let's take a breath. Do an inventory here, one monster, one broken trophy and two very angry parents when they return._ Bobby looked up at his reflection, "that's even worse!" he cried out in anguish while grabbing his head. He quickly regained himself, _can't punish me if it ain't broken._ He thought, _besides this werewolf thing is probably 'till morning anyway._

-I-I-I-I-I-

"Wait," Peggy interrupted. "You broke my third first place Boggle tournament trophy?"

"Peggy, please." Hank said to Peggy, then to Bobby, "continue."

-I-I-I-I-I-

Pacing back and forth like a caged animal he had picked up the pieces and set them on the table carefully not wanting to destroy them further he knew that something had to be done and right now, at any cost. That's when an idea spring to his head, it was so simple it was funny.

Crazy glue.

His father always kept at least three tubes of the stuff in the utilities drawer in an emergency. Rushing over and pulling the drawer out without second thought he could see the glorious golden shapes sitting in plain sight as he laughed, "come to daddy."

After sitting down he undid the cap then took on part of the trophy before squeezing, and squeezed, and squeezed, and really squeezing until he was red in the face. "What gives?" Bobby muttered as he glared at the tube, there was writing on it he should have noticed before. It said it was best used before the expiration date, which was two days ago.

"Son of a!" he shouted while throwing the tube into the air, it meant he had to go out and get some glue. Which would be a problem as it was almost two in the morning, naked and, most importantly, he was a six foot anthromorphic, _thing_. Taking a few deep breaths he had to think, there was a solution. Maybe if he disguised himself before going out, and since it was winter time it would much, much easier as he could cover his face and claim his large pawed feet as slippers. But his body remained a problem, that would require some creative thinking.

A quick trip to the master bedroom had secured a lovely disguise, the trenchcoat that had never been worn from Hank's aunt, some dress pants from said aunt, a wool scarf that no one even bothers to look at and to top it all of an fedora with an oversized brim.

"Perfect." Bobby muttered to himself while looking in the mirror, even he could hardly tell if he was man or beast. Now all that had to be done was to go to the store, which would entail a long bike ride to the new 24 hour mega-lo mart but it was a small price to pay not to be murdered in his sleep. Stepping outside into the chilled night air he looked around, the neighborhood was quite as usual which was a blessing as he made his way to where he kept his bike.

Things would have been perfect if there wasn't a large pile of scrap metal and rubber laying where his bike use to be along with a note. Upon picking it up and reading it he found that Bill had "borrowed" it for an attempted to jump over a train at full speed, whatever that meant. Bobby threw the note aside as he took in a deep breath, setting up like in his track and field days (and not the ones where he laid down on the nice soft mats ether) before taking off. What was going through his mind at the time was "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" repeatedly so much he was willing to try anything, which much to his surprise and bewilderment instead of stopping at the corner about ten minutes later doubled over in pain he was almost at the Mega-lo mart store, and under eight minutes too. All that has to be done now is to go in, find some glue, pay and get out. Simple as that.

It was nearly deserted inside, except for a few wondering potheads, a few employees or a combination of the two wondering around so Bobby felt a little more at ease when he gone to the home improvement section where the large display for Buddy's best crazy glue was proudly set up. Everything had been falling nicely into place, no one was freaking out at his strange appearance, he was making great time and the item was just sitting in the opening. Now he just had to get home, put the trophy back together and wait for dawn to over come the curse and life would be peachy.

There was only one lane open, which would happen to have a very slow cashier and a ugly man (or one truly ugly woman) standing there with eighty cans of freeze dried cat food. Bobby stood there for a moment, a bit nervous about getting home and fixing his problem. Of course things were moving too smoothly, so much so something _has_ to go wrong and that came in the form of the wo/man pulling a gun from the tank top and pointing it at the cashier who was a little slow to catch on.

"Oh come on man!" Bobby's frustration had finally gotten to him as the, thing, turn and pointed the gun at him and without a second thought opened fired six times. Whatever it was out of anger, reflexes got the better of him or it was just because he was frustrated to no end his left arm just sprang fore and his fist landed squarely upon the female man's jaw sending him fall back until he landed on the floor unconscious. Oblivious of what he had just done Bobby pulled out the change for the glue before walking out of the store.

It was between when exiting the door and walking half way the parking lot when realization had finally set in there had been six dum-dum rounds fired into his chest at point blank, patting himself down before opening the coat enough to see his chest was unharmed. Closing his coat as he set up to run home the thought of being bullet proof was very useful later on, especially in high school.

Running all the way home he fixed the trophy, by morning he was back to his old self, parents never knew about the night and all was right in the world.

-I-I-I-I-I-

"And that's it?" Hank tapped his finger, "you became a god dang vigilante because of being shot and surviving?"

"And you broke my third year boggle trophy!" Peggy shouted.

"First of all, I did not want to be a superhero until I met my arch-nemesis a couple of months later and second of all, I told you it was an accident."

"Okay, so you met your _arch-nemesis_ and then you became a nut that runs around killing people." Hank tone was harsh and mocking as he crossed his arms.

"No," Bobby rubbed his temple. "I did not want to kill, but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and reacted the wrong way."

"Well you did, now the police is looking for you!" Hank took a minute to calm down, "this is getting us nowhere. There has to be a punishment, can't take you to the cops, they'll send you to prison."

"And I made a lot of enemies too," Bobby said as he leaned back. "All of them really blood thirsty."

"You broke my third year boggle trophy!"

"Here's the deal, you can't leave the house, you will never become the, whatever you called yourself, and you will be grounded indefinitely."

"That would be perfect," Bobby bite his lower lip. "Except for one thing..."

"What?" Hank tone was riled up, he was staring a bit at his son. "What is it."

"Remember that arch-nemesis I told you about?" Bobby looked a way a bit while rubbing his neck, "I'll tell you the whole story."

-I-I-I-I-I-

The mega-lo Mart incident had made local news, but things were cool because the whole thing had blown over in a week. In two it was old news, a whole month no one even remembers the thing.

During this time Bobby had started to leave the house more and more, dressing in the same outfit as always while going to unusual places like roof tops, back allies and the dumping grounds near the edge of the city limits experimenting with his new form. From kicking the stripped out, half burnt car frames like soccer balls to dashing and jumping like Batman on the roof tops he learned a few things.

One, after a mishap during the dash and jumps he cannot fly.

Two, he can survive being cut in half by a very sturdy clothes line and falling eight stories and heal like nothing happened.

And most importantly three, falling eight stories, being sliced in two by a clothes line and then hitting the ground hurts like a mother fucker and never wants to do that again.

Despite those minor hick-ups Bobby was pretty much having the time of his life and really did not have a care in the world, things were awesome by his perspective. But some times reality would give him a cold sharp slap to the groin, like when he spotted a van being loaded with various equipment. The door had been broken in and the movers were wearing masks, looking around making sure this was not some movie set Bobby slowly crouched before leaping into the air. His form silhouetted against the moonlight for several seconds before coming down hard upon the van's roof, caving it in as the men staggered back from the impact.

Now Bobby did not know much about fighting except from what he had learned from the short time he was on the wrestling team and his course of woman's self defense at the Y, but it was good enough as he was able to topple the largest goon, a six foot muscle bound woman, with just a sharp kick to the stomach. Everyone else pulled out hand guns and began firing, that had about the same effect as a pea shooter against king kong.

"This thing's a demon!" one of the thieves screamed as he fled, others followed suit as the distant wail of sirens could be heard. Vanishing into the darkness he watched from the roofs as the cops had found the destroyed van, one of the thieves doubled over in agonizing pain and the electronic store busted open.

He thought it would a one night occurrence, that he would have only stopped _one_ crime and that's it. But little did he know that one act had set off a chain reaction that would change his life forever.

-I-I-I-I-I-

"Okay, that's enough. It's late and you are grounded mister." Hank muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But I was explaining how I came to be," Bobby trailed off. "Alright I'll skip ahead, no filler or thrills. After stopping more robberies like that I followed the next group back to their hide out to find out about some crazy kid wanting to use them for some kind of experiment that I really didn't understand, nor did I cared. After whipping his butt from here to the south pole I kind of gotten a name for myself."

"Uh-huh." Hank did not seem to believe, nor care, for the stories his son was telling him. "Well I got a story for you, I kick you butt from here to the south pole if you even leave this house again like that. Now go to your room."

-I-I-I-I-I-

"So." Peggy as she slid the coffee in front of her husband. After catching their son in the act of sneaking home they had gone to bed the rest of the night, if he snuck out again during that time there would have been hell to pay but from the camera Dale installed there was not a single incident.

"So?"

"Do you believe his story?"

"Peggy, not now." Hank was not in the mood to speculate what is fact or fiction in the manner. Despite what he had seen his son do with his arm does not mean he should jump to conclusions, "it should be taken with a grain of salt."

"But.." Peggy silenced when she received that look, the one that told her to drop it. Just at the moment their son strolled into the room, she slid a plate in front of him but remained quiet.

Minutes passed, all in silence, before Hank folded his newspaper. "You know you are going to be punished."

"I know." Bobby sighed, "so what is today? Clean the gutters, rake the yard, trim the branches?"

"I was thinking if you really were the," Hank paused for a moment.

"Kamaitachi." Bobby filled in.

"Thank you, that you should be able help around the house by lifting all of those heavy thing me and your mother can't move so we can clean around them."

"You mean like the fridge." Bobby pointed at the fridge as he nodded, he shrugged while slowly shuffling over at the thing and looked it over.

"What are you doing?" Peggy whispered as she leaned in.

"Just proving that Bobby is not that, ka-whatever." Hank whispered back.

"What about his arm?"

"I thought it over last night," Hank sipped his coffee quickly. "It has to be a trick, you know how Bobby like those kinds of things." He went for another sip of his coffee.

"Give me a minute." Bobby said before taking in a deep breath, grasping both sides of the fridge he grunted. With some strain he lifted the entire unit several inches into the air as he slowly stepped back, Hank spat out his coffee as Peggy just stared mouth gapping as their boy set the fridge down several feet away from it's original position.

"Okay." Hank was finally able to speak, "maybe it _is_ true.


End file.
